Quite the Workout
by Crowwolf
Summary: This is my first lemon ever between two of my OCs so enjoy and tell me what you think. OCXOC. Anthro. One Shot.


**A/N: Ok this is my first lemon so please don't rag on me because I'm not sure what I'm doing. **

Quite the Workout

Warthorn was at Xena's house having coffee with her since it was early in the morning and they both had the day off which is quite rare for them since Xena is a cop and Warthorn runs a protection agency but Xena was given a month leave after a job well done on one op. Whereas Warthorn had no problems to deal with there at the moment along with the fact that Robert was at school at this time of day.

"So I basically scared those two drug dealers when they realized I had a knife under their throats the closer they got, the one thing I have to say is that just because you're dealing with a girl doesn't mean she can't kick your ass. So after they gave up after a bit of a scuffle and the rest of my team got inside I already had them in handcuffs." Xena said finishing her story with a smirk as she took another sip of her black coffee.

Warthorn was chuckling at the fact that anyone would underestimate his girlfriend. Xena and Warthorn had been dating for a couple of months and their friendship and relationship both grew to the point where there was a certain tension between them. One they were finding harder and harder to ignore.

"Well then I guess you beat them to a pulp." He said looking at Xena's body which was accentuated by a skin tight shirt and jeans. She was wearing them when he had arrived at the house for their date; he had to say they made him think she was even hotter.

The clothes showed off her every curve and muscles that she had and he thought they were perfect but it were her eyes that caught his attention the most and absolutely turned him on. Sometimes to the point where he has images about making love to her but he always could control his urges there.

Xena smirked at what Warthorn said and replied, "Yep and everyone else dropped to the floor when I pulled out that knife and when I pressed the button on the hilt and it created that static sound. They thought I was some kind of wizard! AHAH!" they both laughed at that but while Warthorn's eyes were closed Xena's were open and looking at Warthorn.

He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with jeans but the t-shirt was cut off at the sleeves showing his muscles under his fur and it still showed off his abs if only slightly. Not to mention the fact his eyes just showed every emotion about him and that's what she loved about him. His eyes couldn't hide anything about him; they gave everything away, well save when he fights. She had challenged that she could take him in a wrestling match…and then he joked about it at first thinking she meant them having sex.

She had slapped him upside the head when he said, "So you mean sex?" he had said with a smile that disappeared after she told him she meant they actually had a wrestling match.

He took it seriously then and they had fought at his companies training station that he had cleared out save for a couple of medics to stand by in case they get into it too much and ended up hurting one another. She thought it was sweet but she knew she would have him down quickly because she's taken down people that where twice Warthorn's size and strength…but so had Warthorn in his marine days and as a protection agent.

When they started neither would move at all and then they finally started to move around trying to unbalance the other and gain a pin but were finding that neither was giving ground until they were covered in sweat from trying to push the other down that is until Warthorn finally got the upper hand and twisted to the side quickly causing Xena to become unbalanced and to land on her back with a grunt and her eyes closed from the force of the landing.

They were both panting from the match and their eyes were closed with sweat running down their faces from the exertion of it.

Xena was panting and feeling Warthorn holding her down while squeezing her arms to keep a hold but it didn't hurt and she could hear him panting as well.

They opened their eyes to see each other panting and sweating and they both had to admit it was turning them on to see them like that. Unfortunately before either could find out if it would go further the two medics asked, "Ah sir, do you want us to leave?" one of them asked.

Warthorn and Xena both looked at them and then each other feeling embarrassed then Warthorn got up while taking one of Xena's hands and helping her up as well.

"Yes if you two would, neither of you are needed any more." He said to the two medics and they both nodded and left the area while Xena walked over to the bench and grabbed two bottles of water. One she threw to Warthorn who caught it back handed while she took a drink of hers.

Warthorn took a drink then poured it on himself and shook himself as well. Xena looked at him with a smile wondering why he did that and got the feeling it wasn't just because he was hot from the wrestling match they had just done but she shook it off.

After that he had taken back to her house and then he went to his home but she always did wonder if he wanted to finish what they had started there because she wanted something from that day but it left her unsatisfied with what she didn't get.

"So anything else new with you, Xena?" Warthorn suddenly asked bringing Xena out of her day dream about that day.

"Hmm?" she asked and Warthorn saw she had spaced out so repeated his question.

"I asked if there was anything else that was new."

Xena then thought of a way that could work with what she had wanted to do with Warthorn for a while now, but she would have to play her cards carefully.

"No not really. Just out of curiosity are you off tomorrow?" she asked raising an eyebrow in question.

Warthorn wondered about the change in conversation for a second but just shrugged it off as nothing and said, "Yes I am. With those new trainers that we hired I'm finding I'm having more free time. Why?" He said with a self-satisfied smile that he can relax the majority of the week since it was almost over anyway. It was Friday today.

Xena smiled, that was exactly what she wanted to hear and she was willing to bet Robert wasn't going to be there either since tomorrow was a Saturday.

"Oh I was just wondering if you wanted to work out tomorrow together in that small gym of yours if you wanted to." She said with a sly smile.

Warthorn saw the smile and had inkling that this workout may turn into something else but decided he was just being paranoid and said, "Sure, I know Robert's not going to be there because he's usually at the mall with his friends for a few hours. So when do you want to come over?" he asked taking another sip of his coffee.

Xena smiled that the stage was now set, "Oh tomorrow at around 7:00 am sounds good." She said and Warthorn agreed and they spent the rest of the day just talking.

(The next day)

Warthorn woke up at 6:00 am to find Robert also awake and exercising in the small gym they had and when he came in Robert was just finishing so Warthorn helped his son on his feet.

"Trying to build some muscle?" Warthorn teased about the fact his son was a little small on the muscle side of his family.

Robert's only response was a snort at that and responded, "Sure even though I'm already dating the captain of the cheerleading squad and she's smarting than either of us combined!" he said talking about Eva.

Warthorn nodded while chuckling when his son then said, "Well I'm going to take a shower and changed and then head to the mall. You know I prefer to get there early!" he said and heading up his room and then the bathroom.

Warthorn smiled and said, "Alright." And then went into the kitchen and made a couple of omelets and ate them up.

After he was done with those Robert came back down wearing his jacket, a graphic shirt, a pair of jeans and his necklace and watch.

"See ya dad!" Robert yelled as he headed to the garage and Warthorn yelled back, "See you later!" and heard the Honda Civic start and the garage open and started the Honda and left.

Warthorn chuckled at the fact his son was more than willing to spend more time with his friends than hang out around the house but Warthorn preferred it that way. It meant his son was getting out more in the world and that he was making friends and as far as he was concerned that was fine.

However he had more pressing matters to deal with such as getting ready for him and Xena's work out session, so he headed to the small gym in the house to make sure everything was set.

When he got in there he checked the free weights to see them all in place as well as the bench press which was fine the way it was. After checking everything else the only thing left to do was waiting for Xena to arrive at 7:00 which was in about ten minutes so Warthorn ran upstairs and put on a pair sports shorts but he left his shirt off. It was his girlfriend that was coming over after all and he preferred to work out without a shirt anyways.

He sat on the couch staring at the door waiting for the bell to ring still wondering what she meant when he left yesterday about having fun today with him, but he shrugged it off thinking that it was probably just she liked to work out a lot. He could understand that.

His musings where interrupted when he heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Xena in her work out clothes. She was wearing a sports top and sports shorts that ended at her highs accentuated her legs a little.

He didn't realize he was staring until she asked, "You done staring and going to let me in? It's a bit chilly out here!" she said raising her eyebrows.

Warthorn quickly said, "Of course, of course! Sorry about that Xena!" he said ushering her inside. "So you ready for our work out?" he asked when he closed the door to see Xena staring at him a little wide eyed.

She was looking at Warthorn and like what she saw. It was the first time Xena had seen Warthorn without a shirt and she saw he was built, he and a six pack along with muscles along his arms and chest muscles, and the fact he was only wearing shorts kind of turned her on to say the least.

"Ah Xena?" he said waving a hand in front of her face knocking her out of her trance and to smile a little with a response of, "Yea I'm ready for the workout. Let's get started." She said heading into the small gym putting her bag carrying her spare change of clothes for when they were done with the workout onto the bench next to the entrance and headed over to the bench.

Warthorn walked in to see her already setting up the bench for herself and smiled at the fact she could life more than him, he could lift 340, she could lift 360.

They did the bench press for about thirty minutes each leaving them a little out of breath and then they started to do a speed exercise with one working out on the treadmill while the other did forty-five pushups and sit ups. They did this for about an hour before Xena ended up becoming exhausted and laid spread eagle on the mat while Warthorn stopped the treadmill panting and leaned against it trying to catch his breath. He wasn't as young as he used to be.

He looked over to see Xena on the ground panting from her exercise and seeing her like that kind of made him think of a few things but he ignored it and got off the treadmill and went over to her to help her up.

When she grabbed his hand however she pulled him down onto the mat with her on top of him both of them looking into each other's eyes.

Warthorn knew what was coming and pulled her into a kiss which she returned whole readily.

Xena then stuck her tongue into his mouth and he accepted it as well also sticking his tongue into her mouth and she moaned into his mouth as she felt his starting to feel her body by rubbing her back and legs.

Warthorn then rolled on top of her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They both closed their eyes to savor the moment and after five minutes they had to disconnect for air.

They were both breathing heavily while staring each other in the eyes.

Warthorn saw Xena as the most beautiful thing in the world and he wanted more than anything to show her how he felt but he didn't want to unless she wanted to.

Xena stared up at Warthorn seeing him fighting what he wanted to do and she knew she wanted him now but he wasn't going to do it if she didn't want it so she said the one thing that would want Warthorn to make love with her.

She leaned upward until her mouth was next to his ear and she whispered, "I love you Warthorn." And lay back down.

Warthorn's eyes widened at that and knew she was telling the truth from what he saw in her eyes and whispered back, "I love you to Xena." And immediately pulled her into another kiss but lifting them both up onto their feet and carried her to his bedroom upstairs all the while they were kissing.

Xena was moaning from the pleasure of their tongues wrestling each other and when she felt Warthorn pick her up she knew where this was going and wrapped her legs around him as he made his way up the steps and into his room where they landed on the bed.

They disconnected and sat up in the bed as Warthorn dropped his shorts to reveal his erect wolf while Xena tore off her clothes to reveal her slender body which Warthorn looked at with a lustful smile and kissed her on her neck causing her to moan in pleasure.

He lowered her onto her back still kissing her and every time he kissed her she moaned in response feeling as if she was on fire every time he moved his hand up and down her high.

Then he connected them with a kiss once more feeling her wrap her arms around his neck pulling him even closer until his chest was on hers and they both closed their eyes moaning as Warthorn rolled on his back with Xena on top.

They disconnected once more and Xena turned her back to Warthorn while sitting on his chest and Warthorn watched as she leaned down and then licked his member causing him to moan in pleasure.

Hearing that Xena kept it up liking the taste of it going from the tip of his member all the way down to his knot which when she got there gave it a kiss causing another moan to escape Warthorn.

Warthorn was panting looking up at Xena's glistening clit that was just above him but he was in too much pleasure do anything about it when he felt her take his member in her mouth and started sucking on it.

"Ohhh! Yes Xena that feels great!" he panted out closing his eyes to enhance the sensations he was feeling has she sucked on him hard. He laid his head back down panting enjoying the feeling of her sucking on him when he felt her wrap her tongue around his member and increased in speed as she heard him starting to pant harder and she also took one of her hands and stroked his thick knot.

After five minutes of this Warthorn felt like he was going to explode because his climax was so close so he panted, "Xena…it's coming." And she knew what he meant and sucked even faster wanting to taste his cum.

Warthorn then felt his muscles tighten and with a loud moan released into Xena's mouth which she gaged a little on when it first came but swallowed the rest then cleaned the rest of it off her muzzle.

She looked back with a smile over her shoulder at a smiling Warthorn who was also looking at her as she said, "Delicious, nice and salty Warthorn."

He smiled at her and replied, "Now it's my turn to find out how you taste!" and grabbed her ass and pulled her down and began licking her folds causing her to throw back her head and moan in pleasure.

He smiled at her reaction and went a little faster causing her to start to pant and moan erotically. Xena loved the feeling of his tongue running up and down her folds but her eyes snapped open when she felt Warthorn's tongue enter her and swirl around her walls causing her to moan even more loudly.

"Ohhh! Warthorn that felt amazing! Do that again!" she gasped out bowing her head in ecstasy.

Warthorn happily obliged and once more stuck his tongue into her depths exploring them with vigor enjoying the taste of her walls but he wanted more. He then stuck his muzzle into her and nibbled on her walls causing her to moan the loudest of all and sending her over the edge releasing her orgasm.

Warthorn liked it all up until there was nothing left and then leaned back licking the rest of it of his muzzle. He growled in satisfaction and said, "You taste amazing Xena, now for the finale." He said getting out of under her and standing behind her.

Xena caught her breath from her orgasm and said, "Thank you, now get in me." She said looking at him with a lustful smile.

Warthorn returned the smile thinking _'Love when she gets bossy.' _and grabbed her slender hips and began feeding her his cock causing her to moan in pleasure as she felt his member enter her.

He started off by going slow feeling her insides stretch to fit him and smiled as he heard her moan in pleasure. Her tail rested on his shoulder he felt her wrap around his neck.

Xena was shocked at how big he felt in her, he was a lot bigger than she had thought and she loved the knowledge. She was moaning and releasing small howls of ecstasy.

Warthorn was going faster and continued to pump into her when he heard her say, "Faster." Which he smiled to and pumped even faster causing her to moan even louder and start to arc her back until her front end was down giving even more access into her core.

Warthorn pounded her harder and faster than before after that panting hard from the effort as he heard Xena's moaning. He couldn't believe how tight she was and how hot she felt.

He leaned forward still pumping into her to see her face. Her eyes were open and she saw him and looked at him with a smile. Her eyes were glazed over from pleasure.

He smiled at her and decided to make it even better for her so leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "So hot…so tight…so wet!" causing her to moan even more and to close her eyes, panting from the feelings she was receiving and it was causing her fluid production to increase until it was seeping out of her onto the sheets and a smacking sound could be heard every time Warthorn went into her.

He was pounding her like crazy when he started to feel his climax coming and warned, "Xena, coming close." as he continued to thrust deeper into her.

Xena heard this and said, "Give it to me Warthorn! I want your knot and cum!" causing him to go even faster which increased the pleasure for both of them.

Warthorn kept it up for a few more thrusts until his knot finally entered her and released his load into her, coating her walls with his cum. Xena howled in pure bliss at the feeling of his warm cum filling her.

They were both panting from the intense feelings they had both felt and Warthorn gently laid down on his side with Xena so that he didn't tug and hurt her.

He put his arm around her and pulled her closer which she enjoyed the feeling of being close to him after what they had just done and felt him rest him muzzle on the side of her face, nuzzling her and whispered, "I love you so much Xena." and kissed her cheek.

She smiled at that and said, "I love you Warthorn." and squeezed his hand, as they both waited to become unstuck.

After about twenty minutes of them cuddling Warthorn's knot grew small of enough to pull out of Xena without hurting her, and as he did she groaned from the feeling. They both helped each other up from where they had been laying on the bed.

They got cleaned up and put on some clean clothes and spent some more time cuddling on the couch watching TV when they heard the garage door open and Robert walked in seeing them on the couch.

"Good to see your back son." Warthorn said to his son while Xena also smiled and waved hello.

Robert smiled back and said, "Hey guys, so how was your work out?"

Xena and Warthorn looked at each other a little wide eyed and smiled at each other and then replied, "Oh, it was quite the workout!"

**A/N: So what did you think? Again this is my first time ever making a Lemon. **


End file.
